Practice Makes Perfect
by NaMa6
Summary: Vietnam didn't mean to end up liking Finland. This was all Taiwan's fault! Why did she have to bring it up in the first place...? FinlandXVietnam, Gakuen Hetalia. DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Fairytale" By A.R. nor do I own Hetalia.


**Alrighty then! I wrote this little crack-pairing fic thanks to ~SayakaKirishima on dA. We were having a RP meet-up and we were having music class. Vietnam (Yeu) (ME! I rp her :) ) suggested everyone pick partners and perform a duet. America (Alfred) and Canada (Matthew) did a cover of Teenage Dream, with Alfred singing and Canada playing the piano. Vietnam (Yeu) and Finland (Tino) did "Fairytale" by Alexander Rybak, from Eurovision 2009. Taiwan (Mei, ~SayakaKirishima) said Finland (Tino) and Vietnam (Yeu) were acting very "friendly" and thus, this pairing was born. LOL I hope my crack-y-ness is enjoyed~!**

**~NaMa6**

**P.S. My friend, ~TakeMeOffYourShelf, AKA Finland in the RP group, did a wonderful thing for me~ She's illustrating this story~ Link: .com/art/Practice-Makes-Perfect-Page-1-251999369 Please read~!**

After Music Class was through, Vietnam stood and walked out of the room, her performance with Finland running through her head still.

_He really was amazing, no matter how he denies it, Tino is really good..._

"Hey! Yeu! Wait up!"

Hearing the familiar voice, she turned and smiled at the blonde running to catch up with her.

"Tino! Hey, what's up?"

"Well, remember when I said we should do that again sometime?" the blonde said, rubbing the back of his neck slightly.

Viet nodded. "Yes, I remember."

"Well, I was thinking... Maybe we could practice during free period, or something... Y'know, after Drama?"

She beamed and nodded, "Sounds perfect. I'll see you in practice room 1, okay? I'll get sis- I mean, Miss Mei to unlock it for us."

Finland nodded vigorously. "Alright! I'll have to drop by the music room to pick up my violin, so don't expect me to be there before you!" he chuckled.

"Alright!"

"Shall I escort you to History, Miss Yeu?"

Viet blushed as he mock bowed low and she mock courtseyed back. "It would be my pleasure."

The two laughed and walked to History together, wondering what antics their slightly scattered teacher was going to do today.

{-}-{-}After Prussia's History Class...{-}-{-}

... Yeu decided to make a quick run to the Music Room to discuss the practice room with her sister. Yeah, they weren't biologically related, but they were as good as.

"Sis? Hey, you in here?"

"Yeu! You know this is my conference period!" Taiwan jumped in surprise at her sister's sudden appearance.

Looking around, Yeu noticed there was no one to conference with. "Yeah, I know. Conference with me."

Taiwan sighed, a small smile on her face, and gestured for Vietnam to take a seat. "What is it you need?"

"Well, for free period, could Tino and I use practice room 1? We wanted to practice "Fairytale" again... Y'know, practive makes perfect!"

Taiwan smiled at the reference. She had told Yeu that everytime she would try something only once then give up.

"Yes, I know. Sure you two can... Yeu, can I ask you something a bit personal? Sister to sister?"

Yeu nodded. "Of course you can."

"Do you...? Are you two...? You two..." She sighed, trying to gather her sighs. "What I'm trying to say is... Are you two... Going out?"

Vietnam blushed madly at that. "Wh-What? M-Me and T-T-Tino? No! Not at all! No!"

Taiwan raised a dainty eyebrow. "Oh, really now? You two seemed... Very friendly back in class."

"Ah, would you look at the time! I'm going to be late for Drama! Bye, sis!"

Face still red, Vietnam grabbed her school bag and left, running to not be late to Poland's class because he would, like, totally get onto her.

{-}-{-}After Poland's Drama Class...{-}-{-}

... Yeu ran to practice room 1 and jiggled the handle to find it was open. She threw open the door and placed her sheet music on her stand and Tino's on his. She sat in a chair in a corner and stared at the door, waiting for Tino to come in. Might as well relax, right?

_Damnit, sis, what the heck? Now you've got me thinking stupid things! Ugh..._

"...u!"

_Why can't I get it out of my head? I'm such a hopeless one, right? Ugh! Just great..."_

"Yeu!"

Yeu shoot her head towards the door, only to find herself looking into the bright blue eyes of the one person who had been plauging her mind for the last 55 or so minutes. And they were close. _REALLY_ close. Yeu could even feel his breath on her face. Tino obviously didn't intend to be this close and blushed, Yeu blushing as well. They both turned their heads in opposite directions quickly.

"S-So..." they both said at the same time. They locked eyes and laughed.

"You ready to start?"

Yeu nodded. "Yes! You're music's on the stand, by the way."

"Oh, thanks!" He walked over to the stand and placed his violin in the starting position. "1, 2, 3, 4..." he muttered and began playing the oh-so-famous intro to "Fairytale" by Alexander Rybak.

When the time came, Yeu opened her mouth and sang.

_Years ago, when I was younger,_

_I kinda liked a guy I knew _

_He was mine, and we were sweethearts _

_That was then, but then it's true_

_I'm in love with a fairytale _

_Even though it hurts _

_'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind _

_I'm already cursed_

Just as in class, Tino jumped in with her to sing the chorus, adding a great harmony.

_Every day we started fighting,_

_Every night we fell in love _

_No one else could make me sadder,_

_But no one else could lift me high above_

_I don't know what I was doing,_

_When suddenly we fell apart Nowadays I cannot find him,_

_But when I do we'll get a brand new start_

_I'm in love with a fairytale _

_Even though it hurts _

_'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind _

_I'm already cursed_

_He's a fairytale, yeah _

_Even though it hurts _

_'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind _

_I'm already cursed_

Tino smiled at Yeu as he put his violin to his side, Yeu smiling back.

"That was even better than in class!" Tino exclaimed.

"Probably because we hadn't done it together before then. Now we have, so we know how to adjust to eachother's ways."

Tino chuckled. "Always logical, hm?"

Yeu blushed and shrugged, "I guess so..."

The blonde began turning toward his case. "You think we could do this again tomorrow? Same time, same place?"

"Of course. Hey, Tino?" the brunette said, walking closer to the blonde.

He turned and smiled. "Yes?"

Quickly, she kissed his cheek. "Thank you..." She turned on her heel and whipped out of the practice room, grabbing her stuff as she did so.

Finland stared after her with wide eyes, hand absently creeping up to his cheek, only to find it burning.

"... Woah."


End file.
